вечный сон
by a lullaby to close your eyes
Summary: Un angel que jugaba en la guarida de un diablo.
1. ＰＲＯＬＯＧＵＥ

**вечный сон**  
"Ｓｌｅｅｐ ｔｈａｔ ｋｎｏｗｓ ｎｏ ｂｒｅａｋｉｎｇ."  
AmaShie

**Disclaimer**: Ao no Exorcist es propiedad de Kazue Kato.

* * *

_{ __**W**__here is my mind. }_

ＰＲＯＬＯＧＵＥ

* * *

Obaa-chan…

—_¡Shiemi!_

Lo he encontrado, Obaa-chan…

—_¡Despierta, Shiemi!_

El Jardín de Amahara…

—_¡Shiemi!_

Lo he encontrado…

* * *

● Obaa-chan: Abuela


	2. ＣＨＡＰＴＥＲ ＯＮＥ

**вечный сон**  
"Ｓｌｅｅｐ ｔｈａｔ ｋｎｏｗｓ ｎｏ ｂｒｅａｋｉｎｇ."  
AmaShie

**Disclaimer**: Ao no Exorcist es propiedad de Kazue Kato.

* * *

_{ __**W**__alking away._ _}_

ＣＨＡＰＴＥＲ ＯＮＥ

* * *

—…O… —Sus párpados comenzaban a separarse ligeramente—… Obaa-chan… —Sintió un molesto ardor al momento de abrir sus ojos.

_¡Shiemi!_

—¡Ah! —Se incorporó rápidamente, reaccionando de su trance— ¡¿Obaa-chan?_!_ —Sus ojos divagaron su entorno con exaltación, en busca de respuestas.

Nada.

—Eh… —murmuró a sí misma, un tanto extrañada y confundida. ¿En dónde estaba? ¿Realmente acababa de escuchar un llamado suyo? O mejor dicho, ¿qué estaba pasando?

Sus cejas oblicuaron ante la preocupación hallada. Dejó posar las palmas de sus manos en donde sea que se encontraba, sólo recargándolas.

Pasto.

—¿Uh? —dejó escapar de sus labios, sorprendida; volteando a ver. Pasto. Estaba sentada en la pastura.

Tomó la hierba entre sus dedos, pequeñas hojas llenando los espacios de éstos. Apretó fuertemente.

Su estómago comenzaba a revolver.

—¡Anoo…! —exclamó temerosa, en busca de una respuesta. Miró nuevamente a su alrededor; esta vez asustada. Separó sus manos del suelo y las llevó consigo hasta al abdomen, juntándolas—. ¿H-Hay alguien aquí…?

Se percató que se encontraba con el usual kimono rosado que solía vestir para ir a regar su jardín. Se preguntó si se habrá quedado dormida en él por accidente.

Pero no.

No hubo rastro alguno que le resultara familiar; numerosas plantas que no reconocía –y le extrañó por completo-, su casa no se encontraba en donde se suponía, y el lugar parecía ser mucho más extenso, casi sin limites, que su jardín era; y al darse cuenta de ello, su corazón estrujó.

Y casi por instinto, su voz alzó.

—¡¿Nii-chan?_!_

Recargó nuevamente sus manos sobre el pasto, y volteó desesperadamente de lado a lado. Su mandíbula ligeramente caída, sus ojos abiertos completamente, la consternación en ellos…

—¡Nii-chan!

Sus hombros cayeron lentamente ante la comprensión. Nii-chan no estaba ahí, ni mucho menos nadie más, o al menos no a su alcance. No faltaba mucho por romper el llanto y quedarse sentada ahí mientras gritaba por el nombre de su salvador que sabría que estaría por salvarle en cualquier momento.

Pero no.

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, y formó dos firmes y pequeños puños con sus manos, manteniendo cierta distancia a su abdomen. Frunció el ceño en la determinación y contuvo el quebrantador llanto.

Tenía que salir de esto por sí sola.

¿Pero cómo…? Su única posible esperanza era Nii-chan, y no se encontraba ahí para ella. Tampoco encontró algo en qué dibujar el círculo mágico.

Y entonces, el lugar comenzaba a parecerle más extraño de lo que ya era.

No había nada más que pastura y flores. Muchas, muchas flores.

—… ¿Qué…? —Con preocupación en su voz, observó cautelosamente su alrededor.

Plantas. Nada más.

Inconscientemente se encogió de hombros ante la sensación de inseguridad. Sus labios formaron un gesto de desagrado, como si estuviese a punto de llorar fuertemente. Sus delgadas cejas oblicuaron una vez más.

Estaba perdiendo la confianza en ella.

_¡No! _pensó. ¡_T-Tengo que averiguar…! ¡Averiguar dónde estoy! _

Decidió pararse finalmente; sacudiendo sus ropas de la suciedad.

—¡Anoo…! —exclamó otra vez, ansiando una respuesta.

Tomó paso, y dejó que sus piernas le dirigieran.

En su camino a la verdad, los nombres de sus seres queridos le abrumaron.

_Rin… _pensó, deteniéndose repentinamente. Sus ojos entornaron, y sintió cómo el rabillo de éstos comenzaban a humedecerse. _Rin… _Cerró sus ojos, y una pequeña lágrima se avecinó.

_N-No… _sacudió nuevamente su cabeza, limpiando la humedad de sus ojos con sus pequeñas manos. _Tengo que… salir de aquí…_

Volvió a abrir los ojos, y esperanza le abandonó.

No había nada diferente de donde se encontraba, y parecía no haber límites.

Era como si no hubiese caminado en lo absoluto.

—¿Q-Q—Su voz quebró.

Su respiración comenzaba a ser dificultosa, y sentía cómo su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más.

_Rin… Yuki-chan… ¡Todos…!_

Mientras retenía las lágrimas, recordó silenciosamente el previo llamado que aseguraba haber escuchado al despertarse.

Y entonces, un pensamiento chocó contra su preocupación.

Tal vez era su cruel mente jugándole una trampa.

Sus ojos abrieron por completo.

Un sueño, sí, ¡por supuesto! _Tiene que ser un sueño _pensó._ ¡Un mal, mal, mal sueño!_

Y el alivio le abrazó.

Una pequeña sonrisa había aparecido en sus labios. Tocó levemente éstos, contenta con su conclusión.

Ahora sólo había que esperar a que despertara.

Si tan sólo tuviera la mínima idea de cómo.

* * *

● Anoo: Este.../Disculpe...


End file.
